A Carefully Planned Disaster
by MiniBerry
Summary: Taichi discovers his sister's 'Card Captor Sakura' manga, and decides to have the DDs roleplay it for a camera. Knowing Taichi, it will not go as planned...weird couplings and madness ensue! An unprecedented ch. 2 is now up!
1. PrologueIn Which Taichi Has A Rare Strok...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or CCS, if I did, would this disclaimer be here?  
  
**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! This is my first fic, and I guess it could be worse. This chapter's pretty much just setting up for the rest of the fic, and it does go a little slowly. Once I get started, meaning the next chapter, it'll get better, I promise. There is some very strange casting and name mangling courtesy of Taichi's but it'll fit in. As a result, there will be lots of crazy pairings, but if I introduced them here, they would be major spoilers. Also, I haven't gotten this far yet, but if anyone can think of someone good to play Suppi, please let me know in a review, thanks! Now, without further ado, here is my baby, my wannabe masterpiece, A Carefully Planned Disaster. (working title.)  
*NEW* I've reposted my first two chapters, changing Piximon's name to its Japanese version, Piccolomon. (I'm so anal-retentive about these things.) Thanks to Hikari no Kousotsu for giving it to me!**  
  
Prologue-In Which Taichi Has A Rare Stroke of Genius, or Something Akin To It  
  
** Bye-bye, oniichan! Yagami Hikari called on her way out the door. I'm headed to Miyako's for the afternoon, I'll be back by dinner!  
  
Bye-bye, Hikari! replied her big brother, Taichi. Be back by dinner! Hikari rolled her eyes at her brother's absentmindedness and left.  
  
Taichi yawned and turned off the television. Maybe I'll go take a nap,' he thought. But then he had a better idea. Hikari and his parents were gone for awhile, so why not look through Hikari's stuff? Making his way to their room, he decided to first check through her bookshelf for a diary or something. Finding nothing, he looked over at her bed and saw a book lying open on the bedspread. Card Captor Sakura...what's this? Shoujo manga?'  
  
Taichi had to admit, the artwork was pretty nice. Maybe he'd look through it, starting at the beginning. Just for a little while, and then he'd continue his search...  
  
Five hours later, Hikari came back. she yelled into the house, but it might as well have been empty for all the response she got. Taichi, where are you?   
  
She walked to their room, and was surprised to find Taichi curled up on his bed with a book. And not just any book...volume 12 of Card Captor Sakura.' He was looking shocked and saddened, having reached the part where Syaoran departs from Tomoeda and Sakura gives him the bear. I can't believe they're going to be separated! It's so...sad! he sniffled.  
  
Read into it a few more pages, it's not so bad.  
  
Taichi jumped. Hikari! When did you get home?   
  
She was standing propped on the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. Just now. Since when do you read Card Captor Sakura?' Taichi laughed nervously, but didn't respond. It's okay, I won't tell anyone about it if you want, it does have a primarily female audience.  
  
Yamato reads it... Taichi said. He says it's good for his feminine side.  
  
Hikari laughed. He does?  
  
I think...  
  
She grinned. I'll leave you to finish it in peace. What do you want for dinner?  
  
***  
  
They ate alone, as their parents hadn't come home yet. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, in which Taichi considerably decimated the contents of the table, Hikari had a thought. You know, she said impishly, you're a little like Touya in some ways.  
  
Such as...?  
  
You're both good at soccer, and you both remind me of gorillas.  
  
You're a little like Sakura, too, you know, Taichi countered.  
  
How so?  
  
You're both kaijuu!  
  
Touché, big brother, touché.  
  
Taichi looked thoughtful for a minute. You know...now that I think about it, the Digidestined are a lot like the CCS cast in other ways, too.  
  
That's true, how cool! exclaimed Hikari. But what are you getting at?  
  
Are you pondering what I'm pondering?  
  
Taichi, you don't have enough brains to take over the world, Hikari remarked.  
  
No, silly! It's time for some Digidestined roleplay! Taichi gestured emphatically to punctuate this announcement, and as a result toppled his chair over and landed sprawled out over the floor. Hikari sweatdropped and helped him up.  
  
Do you think the others will go along with it? asked Hikari. I mean...I don't think they'd love to be roleplaying something out of shoujo manga, for no apparent reason besides the fact that you want to.  
  
They'll love the idea ! I just know it. But first, there's something I have to talk to Gennai about... excuse me. Taichi jumped up, cleared his plate, and dashed to the computer.   
  
Hikari sighed and began to clear the rest of the table, muttering to herself. Well, he seems pretty sure they'll like it, so I'll have to trust his judgment...   
  
***  
You want us to...what? Yamato gawked. Roleplay a shoujo manga?  
  
Taichi grinned. Am I brilliant or what?  
  
The Chosen Children, on Taichi's request, had met in the park the following day. They were now spread out over the ground in a large clearing, otherwise known as the former soccer field. The group often met here to discuss things, as it had been a favorite haunt of Taichi and Sora in its glory days. However, they had never discussed anything quite like this.  
  
I think it's a good idea, said Sora kindly, but not quite convincingly.  
  
Me too! It's awesome! Mimi enthused. Who can I be?  
  
There is no way you're getting me to do this, Ken stated. Absolutely no way.  
  
Hikari had promised to support her brother, and to tell the truth, she was kind of excited about the whole thing. We're going to videotape it, and then we can watch it and tease people about their roles while pigging out on popcorn and ice cream and...  
  
I'm in! chorused all of the former skeptics, which consisted of about everyone. There is nothing better than to eat good food and watch bad movies with your friends, even when your friends are the ones in the movie. Or maybe especially when your friends are the ones in the movie...  
  
So how do we choose the parts? Motomiya Jun asked. She had been invited along by Taichi, who had realized that they would need extra ladies for the parts.  
  
said Taichi. As producer and director, I think it's only fair. And you can provide your own costumes, unless someone wants to be the costumer...  
  
Me!!! Oh, I want to! Please let me? Mimi burst out. I can pick the best costumes, it'll be the best dressed cast since...ever!  
  
Taichi exclaimed. Do you all know the story? Hikari, Miyako, and Yamato raised their hands. Everyone else just looked around the group nervously. ...oh. So you'll just find out as we go along! said Taichi with unflappable enthusiasm.  
  
So get to the casting already, said Yamato, who was getting weird looks now.  
  
said Taichi. The role of Kinomoto Sakura obviously goes to Hikari, which means I get to be Touya. Hikari passed around her copy of the first book in the series so people would be able to check out their parts. Playing Li Syaoran, after some deliberation on my part, will be...  
  
Me, of course! interrupted Daisuke. Who else would fit the part?  
  
...Takeru, and Daidouji Tomoyo will be played by Miyako. Takeru stuck his tongue out at Daisuke, who pouted. Sorry, Daisuke, but I thought you would make a good Yamazaki. To play Kinomoto Fujitaka, I decided on my dad, and Daidouji Sonomi will be Jun. She can also play Mizuki Kaho, who comes in later on. For Tsukishiro Yukito...  
  
Yamato smirked. Well, Taichi? Who's it gonna be?  
  
Taichi pondered this. It should rightly be a guy, considering that Yukito was one. But then...it would be awkward for his own character. What girl would play Yuki, though? Unless maybe they changed Yukito and Yue to girls for his purposes. It would be strange, but intriguing, and less embarrassing for him. She didn't have a part anyway, really, and...why not? Sora can play Yukito, we'll just change him to a girl!  
  
Yamato frowned now. You can't do that, that's the stupidest casting decision you could make!  
  
How could I play Yukito? I'm not really that good, can't I just be on set or something? said Sora.  
  
No, Sora, we need you to play this. Besides, it would be an intriguing twist, said Taichi, and then, with an evil grin, Unless you really, really wanted to play Yukito, Yamato?  
  
Yamato grumbled.  
  
When you want to change a guy character's name to a female one, sometimes you can add a ko' on the end, said Koushiro thoughtfully.  
  
Okay, so you're now Yukitoko! Taichi grinned proudly, and everyone else facefaulted.  
  
I was thinking more along the lines of Yukiko,' Taichi. It's easier to say, said Koushiro, the first to recover.  
  
Well, whatever, said Taichi. For Sakura's three cronies, we'll have to use boys, because we're running out of girls.  
  
What about... Mimi's protest was ignored.  
  
So, Iori can play Sasaki Rika, and we'll change her name to Iorika, (here he laughed at his little pun,) Jyou can play Yanagizawa Naoko, and Koushiro will play the Chiharu to Daisuke's Yamazaki.  
  
both boys exclaimed.  
  
You can't be serious, said Daisuke. I'm supposed to play opposite Hikari, not Koushiro!  
  
Too bad, I've made my decision. Taichi waved his hand dismissively. And Yamato can play Terada-sensei opposite...well, you'll find out. He grinned evilly as Yamato fumed.  
  
You, Taichi, are so going down, Yamato hissed from behind clenched teeth. And there is no way in hell you're going to get me to play that cradle-robbing hentai.  
  
Yamato, I thought you'd be hard to persuade. So I came armed...or is it okay for me to announce this to everyone? He went up and whispered something in Yamato's ear that made the blond boy turn chalk-white.  
  
Taichi, you wouldn't!  
  
Wouldn't I? Terada-sensei? Yamato hung his head in defeat. Anyway, I brought in a special guest to play Kero-chan. Back from Primary Village and just as strong as ever, it's Piccolomon! Piccolomon exploded out of Taichi's backpack to a large round of cheers, and the children who remembered Piccolomon from their first expedition into the digital world mobbed him with hugs and hellos.  
  
Hikari walked up to Taichi. Is this what that business with Gennai was about? she asked. He nodded. What a good idea, oniichan! She hugged him, and then went to greet Piccolomon herself.  
  
When all the madness subsided, everyone sat down to listen to Taichi's final notes for the day. I've handed out the scripts for the first few episodes. Our first rehearsal is a week from today, and don't worry, Mimi, Ken, I haven't forgotten you. You play bit parts for now, as will others of you when I need you, and you'll get big parts later on. Mimi, and anyone else who wants to help, prepare the costumes! That's a wrap, I'll see you in a week!  
  
Yamato came up to Taichi as everyone left, a malicious smirk on his face. I know why Sora's playing Yukito, or should I say...  
  
Pray tell? Taichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
Think...Yukito and Touya. That's why you didn't want me on the part...screwing with the genders to make things more convenient for yourself?  
  
Taichi clenched his fist. You'd better not be implying what I think you're implying, or you're a dead man.  
  
Yamato grinned. So in other words, I'm right. Well, he clapped Taichi on the back and suppressed a chuckle, I won't tell anyone...yet. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to make life hell for you over it.  
  
Taichi didn't know what to say, so he stalked off, leaving Yamato howling with laughter.  
  
Hikari was surprised that more people were talking excitedly than grumbling. Mimi was a little unhappy not to have a part, but was happy about the costuming job, it made her feel important. Ken seemed happy not to have to act, but Taichi had decided to take him as a cameraman for the time being. Ken, Koushiro, and Miyako (who was excited to have a main character to play) would be in charge of lighting, sound, cameras, and things like that. Everyone would help out with the sets. All in all, Taichi had done a better organizational job than one would expect of him. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought,' Hikari mused. We'll just have to wait and see.'  
  
***  
  
**End Notes: **Now come on, that wasn't so bad, was it? No, of course not! The whole thing about Yamato teasing Taichi near the end about his casting of Sora...well, if you know CCS, you know why. And if you don't, you'll find out as the story moves along. Want to see how this will turn out? Well, then tune in for the next chapter, where the first episode is filmed...or something close to it, and the party really gets started! It is in the final stages right now, and I will put it up when I get four reviews or in a week, whichever comes first. Which brings me to my next point...Please, R & R, if you must flame me, then go ahead, but be warned...it's not a good idea. Constructive criticism is much better. Love ya!  
  
~Mini


	2. Chapter OneIn Which Sakura Introduces th...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or CCS. The people who do are a whole hell of a lot richer than I am.   
**  
Author's Notes:** Wow, I can't believe the great reviews I got for the prologue! You guys are so awesome! I'll answer all of your reviews...right now.  
  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI-I'm glad you like it!   
  
Crystal Yumi-Yeah, I agree it's more than a little odd. But what isn't? But I'm glad you like it. I love both Digimon and CCS too, which is really what inspired me. And if you knew me well, you'd know that I could never write a Digimon story without at least a hint of Taiora, even if they don't show up in the story at all...  
  
Hikari No Kousotsu-I know, I'm hilarious! Just kidding. When I get far enough, of course I'll put Eriol-sama in! *drools* Eriol...I love Eriol! They've only published six volumes of the manga in the US, incidentally, the release date for the seventh is this month. There are several sites that have scans of all 12 volumes, translated into English, and I have volumes 7-12 in Japanese, so I should be able to finish this perhaps sometime before the last English volume comes out. And I agree, the dub is terrible! If you can find the subbed version, it's much better.  
  
Nine-I'm sorry, I was actually considering putting Yamato as Yukito, since I really have nothing against Taito besides the fact that it messes with Taiora, but I thought it would be fun to change around Yuki's gender and see what it does to the story. About the manga...see the above response. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Furor-Thank you! Here's your next chapter, the second is in the works.  
  
Tiger Lily-You have the cutest little smiley thing!  
  
I forgot to tell you the time frame for this fic. It takes place in a quiet part of 02, it doesn't really matter to me when, for those of you who want to know. In this chapter, Taichi (with a little help from yours truly) has edited the first installment of the CCS manga for the use as the script of this video. (No, this is not self-insertion. I despise self-insertion.) A big casting change is made in this chapter, for no reason other than I wanted to make a really screwed-up coupling, and the children discover that of their many talents, lighting is not included. With that said, enjoy chapter one of A Carefully Planned Disaster!  
  
**Chapter One-In Which Sakura Introduces the Clow Cards, and a Big Mess is Made with the Lighting  
  
** Excitement!  
  
That is how an onlooker would describe the abandoned soccer field where the chosen children had decided to film their project. After a month of rigorous rehearsals and costume fittings, they were finally ready to film the first few episodes of CC (chosen children) in CCS,' as they proudly called it. Taichi was on Cloud Nine, as he ran around making sure everything was ready, while showing off his costume, which was nothing more than a fashionable set of clothes picked out by Mimi.   
  
Speaking of Mimi, she was busy fixing costumes and putting makeup on everyone. Everyone at the moment meaning a very nervous Hikari. Mimi, you're going to make me look like a...a hooker, or something! I don't need this much makeup!  
  
Nonsense! It's stage makeup, you're supposed to look ridiculous! And you're not even close to looking like a hooker. Close your eyes, will you? Mimi ordered. Hikari reluctantly obeyed.  
  
Taichi made his way over to Jyou, Iori, and Daisuke, who were trying (and failing) to be productive by helping with the lights. They were only succeeding to annoy Ken, who already had his hands full with the microphones. Will you stop trying to help me? Go away! Get your costumes on, or something! But please, don't help me anymore!  
  
We don't have parts in this episode! Daisuke called to him. So why can't we help? You look like you need it.  
  
The only reason I need help, replied the irate cameraman, is because you three are managing to undo all the work I have been doing over the past hour! Go away!  
  
Fortunately, at this moment, Iori spotted Taichi. Hey, Jyou! Go ask Taichi about it, k?  
  
Koushiro, Iori, and Jyou had a question for Taichi relating to the genders of their characters. Jyou had been elected to talk to him. Taichi, there's something we don't understand. How come you changed the gender of Sora's character because she's playing a guy, but you wouldn't change the genders of Iori, Koushiro, and my characters?  
  
Taichi fumbled for an answer they'd accept. Anything but the true one... You...um...well... wouldn't it be weird if Sakura only had one female friend, and four male ones? You know how awkward that would be, when they're spending the night telling ghost stories in the same cabin on a school trip?  
  
said Iori. But isn't it strange that Touya's best friend is a girl?   
  
Taichi glared at him.   
  
Iori sweatdropped. Sorry...all I was saying was that...  
  
I'm in a good mood, so I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Besides, it'd get a lot stranger later on, Taichi said, mysteriously. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got more things to do. Like this...For the first scene, curtain in ten! This last part was at a yell, so everyone could hear it. It was followed by Mimi's frenzied shriek...  
  
I'll never get the makeup done in time! Hold *still,* Hikari!  
  
However, Mimi did get the makeup done, and Hikari and Kero (an orange-painted Piccolomon, sans staff) were ready for their first scene just in the nick of time. They needn't have worried though, as there was someone else who wasn't going to be ready...  
  
*CRASH!!!* This was followed by muted swearing from Ken. Daisuke, Iori, and Jyou fled the scene seconds later, followed by an angry Ken (Now do you understand why I wanted you to stop trying to help me?) and it was several minutes before the lights were fixed and the show could go on.   
  
Taichi perched on his director's chair as everyone took their places offstage. I've always wanted to say this...' Taichi rubbed his hands together gleefully.   
  
The cameras had begun rolling on one of the greatest Card Captor Sakura parodies ever made... at least in Taichi's mind.   
  
***  
  
The scene opens on the Tokyo Tower (or at least a reasonable facsimile) at night. All of a sudden, a creature jumps off of it, followed by a girl and a flying beast. They jump from rooftop to rooftop in a chase for awhile, before the first creature stops and turns on the other two. The girl's figure, atop the building opposite their prey, is suddenly lit up, along with the flying beast, and she clenches her fist in determination.  
  
Hikari (as Sakura): At last, I've caught up.  
  
All of a sudden, the creature begins to grow, bigger, bigger, bigger...wait, no it didn't...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Why isn't the Jump card growing? Taichi fumed.  
  
Ken turned off a light, and the Jump disappeared. I don't know! I guess when the guys screwed with the lights, this one must have gotten messed up or something...oh wait! Koushiro, come here, will you? In a few moments, the boys had gotten the light working again. Ken flipped the switch, and the figure of the Jump card appeared on stage again. Got it!  
  
Thank goodness. Taichi breathed. Oh well, I've always wanted to say this, too.' Scene one, take two!   
  
***  
  
The scene opens on the Tokyo Tower (or at least a reasonable facsimile) at night. All of a sudden, a creature jumps off of it, followed by a girl and a flying beast. They jump from to in a chase for awhile, before the first creature stops and turns on them. The girl's figure, atop the building opposite their prey, is suddenly lit up, along with the flying beast, and she clenches her fist in determination.  
  
Hikari (as Sakura): At last, I've caught up.  
  
All of a sudden, the creature begins to grow, bigger, bigger, bigger...until it's much bigger than the girl and her accomplice. It takes a swipe at her with its now enormous paw, and she just barely jumps out of the way with a yelp.  
  
Piccolomon (as Kero-chan): Sakura!  
  
The girl, Sakura, pulls out a key on a necklace, and as she recites an incantation, it shines and grows into a staff, as fog blows across the stage and a magical insignia lights beneath her feet.  
  
Sakura: Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true identity! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release the seal!  
  
Kero-chan: Sakura! Use your card!  
  
Sakura:Yeah, I know!  
  
Sakura pulls out a strange, tarot-like card and recites another incantation.  
  
Sakura: Card crafted by Clow, give the power to my key. Bestow the power of the card unto my key, grant unto me your powers! Windy, become the chain of caution!  
  
As she says this, wind and fog blow across the camera's line of vision. In the midst of it, Jun, dressed all in white with white makeup and white wig, jumps out from behind Sakura (but to all appearances, comes out of the card) and strikes an imposing stance before disappearing offstage. The Jump card against the wind, but is held fast.  
  
Sakura: Return to the form you were destined to be, a Clow Card!  
  
Sakura holds up the staff. The Jump disappears, and returns as a card in Sakura's hand. She and Kero-chan strike a victory pose as an...alarm clock rings behind them?  
  
  
  
***  
  
What now? Koushiro asked, exasperated.  
  
Was that alarm clock supposed to be there? Taichi glared around at everyone. Why did an alarm clock ring there?  
  
It was in the script, oh exalted director, Miyako stated, deadpan. Which you wrote.  
  
Taichi flipped through the script. When he came to their page, he sweatdropped and scratched the back of his neck. Well, I'll be! There it is! Well, okay then, that scene's finished! Good work everyone! Prepare the set for the next scene! As Koushiro dragged the fan and fog machine offstage, Taichi decided to go see how his father was doing, getting ready for his first big scene.  
  
When he reached the sectioned-off area reserved for his father, the only adult on the cast, he was surprised to see only Mimi there. She assaulted Taichi as soon as he came in. Thank goodness you're here! Where has your father gotten to?   
  
You mean...he's not here? Taichi asked, shocked.  
  
said Mimi. And he's got a scene coming right up!  
  
As Taichi muttered expletives under his breath, Takeru knocked on the makeshift wall. Taichi... phone for you.  
  
Taichi grabbed the phone from Takeru with a quick and then, speaking into the phone, Hello, Dad? Yeah, it's going well, where are you? You...okay...wait, *what?* No, you can't be serious! What am I supposed to do now? Yeah, thanks a whole lot, otousan. Bye. He hung up and shook his head. He can't do the part.  
  
gasped a shocked Mimi and Takeru.  
  
Yeah, that's right...something about a tight schedule at work...where's our understudy? the frazzled director demanded.  
  
Ken? He's working on the set. It may be awhile before we can get him ready to perform, Takeru noted.  
  
Fine, get him set up then, and let me know when we're ready for the next act. I'll be in my trailer. And Taichi made a grand exit, only to realize he didn't have a trailer, so he went to sulk in the sectioned-off dressing room he and Yamato shared.   
  
***  
  
We see the ending pose from the last scene on a TV, with Kero-chan sitting in front of it. On a bedside table, an alarm clock rings. Sakura reaches for it to turn it off with a yawn.  
  
Sakura: I hate my alarm.  
  
Sakura (VO, as she does regular morning stuff): Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, a fourth grader at Tomoeda Elementary.  
  
Kero: You overslept again.  
  
Sakura: Good morning to you too. Enjoying that video?  
  
Kero (watching the video, enraptured): I can't help it, I just look so good! Just look at me. *sigh* So handsome...so photogenic...  
  
Sakura (VO, putting on a jacket): What about the video, you ask? Well... (removes video from VCR)  
  
Kero: Hey! What do you think you're doing? I like that part!  
  
Sakura: But Tomoyo wants it back today. I have to give it to her.  
  
Sakura (VO, superimposed shot of Tomoyo): Tomoyo is my best friend. She made this video. Special effects, you ask? No, it's all real! (shot of Tomoyo goes away) What about this crazy teddy bear? This is little Kero-chan!  
  
Kero: Hi, I'm Cerberus! CERBERUS! Not Kero-chan, it sounds like keroppi, like a frog would say!  
  
Sakura (VO, superimposed shot of Kero): It's Kero. Cerberus is too long to say. And he's not a teddy bear, he's alive! But what kind of animal is he? It's a long story...  
  
Kero taps the clock pointedly.  
  
Sakura: Hoeeee! I'm late! (VO, going downstairs) Oh right! I have to tell you about my family. (normal) Good morning!  
  
Taichi, as Touya: Why are you so excited? When you stomp, you sound like a kaijuu.  
  
Sakura, angrily: I'm NOT a monster! (VO) This is my big brother Touya. He's in the tenth grade at Seijou High School, which is right next to my school. He always beets me in fights. I hate it...he's so tall...I hate to think about it! Someday, I'll be big and tall, and I'll squash him! (Camera zooms in on her foot, squashing a little replica of Touya.)  
  
Ken, as Fujitaka (enters with food):You two are such sweet siblings!  
  
Sakura (VO): My dad, Fujitaka, is an archaeology professor. He's a good cook, and good at sewing. He's so sweet, I love him! (starts eating breakfast) What about my mom? (superimposed shot of Mimi, dressed as Kinomoto Nadeshiko) She died when I was three years old, and I don't remember her that well. But I have my dad, and my brother, even though he's mean sometimes, and of course Kero-chan. (Kero pops up, saying It's Cerberus, not Kero!)  
  
Touya (getting up from the table): Bye, I gotta go. Early soccer practice.   
  
Fujitaka: Bye!  
  
Sakura (shocked, hasty): I gotta go too! Bye! (Shoves food in mouth hastily, throws on roller skates, and runs out)  
  
Fujitaka: See you later!  
  
Sakura, skating down street: Touya...waaaaait!  
  
Touya, biking: Why are you in such a rush?  
  
Sakura (VO): Why? Because...he always goes with that girl...  
  
Sora, as Yukiko (wearing a platinum blonde, almost silvery wig, same style as her normal hair): Good morning!  
  
Sakura (hearts in background): Hanyaaaan!  
  
Touya: Hello.  
  
Sakura (VO, as Yukiko hops on the back of Touya's bike): This is Yukiko. She's my brother's best friend and classmate. She's so sweet and beautiful, I can' t believe she's friends with my stupid brother!  
  
Yukiko: I'm glad you made it out this morning, Touya tells me you oversleep a lot lately. Are you worried about something?  
  
Touya (flippantly): An empty mind has no worries. (Sakura growls.)  
  
Yukiko (as they arrive at Tomoeda Elementary): Oh, here we are! See you, Sakura! (tosses Sakura a piece of candy)  
  
Sakura: Aaaaahhh...Yuki....  
  
Miyako, as Tomoyo (OS): Hm....a parting gift! Very smooth.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo! Good morning, you surprised me!  
  
Tomoyo: Good morning!  
  
Sakura: Here's your video back.  
  
Tomoyo: Thanks, you just look so kawaii in it!  
  
Sakura, embarrassed: ....(muttering, so the camera can't hear) Crap. Line?  
  
Tomoyo (covering up for Hikari's forgetfulness, a little too enthusiastically): Don't be shy! You're gathering the Clow Cards to save the world from imminent disaster! You're the only one in the entire world who can!!!  
  
Sakura (VO): Well, she's right. I am collecting Clow Cards, but they're not ordinary cards. (Still frame of Sakura superimposed over the Clow book) Two months ago, at the beginning of fourth grade, I found an old book in my father's library. When I opened that book, my Clow Card collecting days began.  
  
The still frame of Sakura fades, to show Sakura holding the book, wearing a different outfit. This is clearly a flashback. Kero rises out of the cover of the book, as fog and wind roll across the stage.  
  
Sakura (VO, camera focuses on Kero): That's where Kero-chan came from. His real name is Cerberus, and he's the Guardian Beast of the Seal. He's supposed to protect the book. He isn't always so small. His true form is really big! But he has to take this small one because his magic is funning low. He says his true form is awesome, but I don't know...I've never seen it.  
  
Kero (excitedly): Konnnnnnnnnnyanichiwa!  
  
Sakura, sweatdropping: Hoe??!?!?!?  
  
Kero: You're the one who woke me up, aren't you?  
  
Sakura (somewhat shocked):...You have an Osaka dialect?  
  
Kero: Yeah, the book was in Osaka for a while, and I just picked it up.  
  
Sakura (inspecting Kero): Are you some kind of stuffed toy? What batteries do you use? (shaking Kero upside down)  
  
Kero: Stop! Stop! I'm not a toy! I'm the Beast of the Seal!  
  
Sakura: The Seal...what Seal?  
  
Kero: This book has magical cards stored inside, called Clow Cards.  
  
Sakura: But there's nothing in it!  
  
Kero, yelling: That's the problem! (calmer) If the cards aren't in the book, they come to life and do bad things. Not pathetic little things either. (clears throat, recites) Clow Cards. If the seal is broken, disaster will befall this world. (normal) They were created by a famous magician, Clow Reed. They each have a name, shape, and a special power...they're almost alive! For example, the Windy card can control wind, and Watery can control water. They have incredible power, so Clow Reed locked them in this book and put me, the guardian beast, on the cover.  
  
Sakura: If you were guarding it properly, then what happened to the cards?  
  
Kero: Well...I took a little nap...  
  
Sakura, yelling: Some guardian beast you are!  
  
Kero: It could have happened to anyone! But the point is, you need magic to open this book. Since you opened it and woke me up, it means you can use magic! What's your name?  
  
Sakura: Yagami Hikari....oops! (Hikari blushes, embarrassed)  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was going so well, Hikari! Why did you have to screw up now, and on your name, of all things? howled a frustrated Taichi.  
  
The little heroine sweatdropped. I'm sorry...but when someone asks me my name, I always answer Hikari! My real name isn't Kinomoto Sakura, it just sort of caught me off guard, and... she paused at the look on her brother's face, I'm sorry. I'll do it right next time.  
  
You bet you will...let's take it from the previous line?  
  
***  
  
Kero: It could have happened to anyone! But the point is, you need magic to open this book. Since you opened it and woke me up, it means you can use magic! What's your name?  
  
Sakura: Kinomoto Sakura. (She looks pleased.)  
  
Kero: Okay, Sakura, stand there, and do what I say.  
  
Sakura (blinks, confused):Okay...but what...  
  
Kero (reciting incantation as key rises from book): Key of the seal, someone wishes to make a contract with you, a girl named Sakura.Give her your Power, release the seal! (the key grows into a staff.)  
  
Kero: Sakura, grab the staff now!  
  
Sakura, looking bewildered, reaches out and grabs the staff, as the fog and wind roar around the stage, with all sorts of sparkles and confetti thrown into the mix.  
  
Kero, yelling triumphantly: A cardcaptor is born!  
  
Sakura: Hoeeeee?  
  
(Shot fades back in to present, where Sakura is talking to Tomoyo.)  
  
Sakura (VO): So I'm a cardcaptor now, and I make sure the Clow Cards don't destroy the town or anything.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, you're so cool!  
  
Sakura (VO): Tomoyo and I have been classmates since last year. Her mother is the CEO of a large toy corporation. Tomoyo is the only person who knows about me and the Cards, and she helps me all the time. Right now, I only have three cards. But I'll get more.  
  
Tomoyo: Can I videotape you next time? I can make you a beautiful costume!  
  
Sakura (VO, groaning): Yeah, Tomoyo makes costumes that I wear to collect the cards. It's really embarrassing, but she enjoys it.  
  
Tomoyo: Special events call for special clothes. And videotaping! (going slightly insane again)  
  
Sakura (VO, facefaults as Tomoyo waltzes away): She's a great friend...if a little weird.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Good job, everyone! Great scene! Taichi yelled triumphantly, from his post on the director's chair, where he had gone after his part of the scene was finished. Let's set up for the final scene of the episode!  
  
As people ran around setting up, Sora came over to Taichi's chair and rested her arms on the back, causing him to redden a little.   
  
Oh, hey, Sora! Taichi greeted. You did great!  
  
she trailed off. But you know, I'm not sure Hikari's too happy about Yuki's gender switch.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, instead of crushing on a boy who's way older than her, which is a little weird in and of itself, she's now in love with a girl who's way older. I can see why she'd be a little...uncomfortable, and I think she is.  
  
Taichi paused to think. Maybe. But the show must go on, eh, Sora? It's only acting, after all.  
  
She smiled at him. Yeah. You may want to just talk to her, though, okay? Make sure she's all right with it.  
  
Sure, if you want. We're in the next scene, right?  
  
Yes, and they're almost set up. Maybe you should call everyone over?  
  
said Taichi. And where's Takeru? He's the director when I'm in the scene. Well, at least until he comes in to the show.  
  
I'm right here, said Takeru. You can go to your spots now, I'll take it from here.  
  
Thanks, let's go! Taichi dragged Sora away.  
  
Curtain in ten!  
  
***  
  
Sakura vaults over a vaulting block, to the cheers of her classmates.  
  
Yamato, as gym teacher:Very good, Kinomoto!  
  
Tomoyo: You did awesome, Sakura! You're the best at sports.  
  
Sakura (bashful): Thanks, Tomoyo, but I just like it a lot.  
  
The camera turns to the soccer field adjacent to the elementary school, where there is more cheering going on. We see Touya, expertly dribbling a soccer ball around several defenders, and then scoring a goal. A gaggle of lady spectators (or guys dressed as ladies) are over Touya's skill. The camera goes back to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (blushing): You and your brother are both so good!  
  
Sakura (angry): I wish his field wasn't so close...(her attention is caught by another figure running on the other side of the fence.) Yukiko! (She runs up and grabs the fence. As Touya goes to talk to Yukiko, Yukiko sees Sakura and turns to say hi.  
  
Yukiko (running towards the fence): Hey, Saku-(trips and falls.)  
  
Touya (walking towards Yukiko, sweatdropping): Silly Yuki.  
  
All of a sudden, a howling wind blows around both schoolyards, so strong that it causes some of the lighter people to be blown off their feet. Sakura looks up to see...  
  
Sakura: A bird? (Sure enough, there is an enormous bird in the sky, courtesy of the lighting department. All of a sudden, it disappears, along with the wind. Tomoyo runs over to Sakura.)  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura, are you okay?  
  
Sakura (VO, looking thoughtful): It was definitely a bird. But a bird that big...could it be a Clow Card? (fade to black.)  
  
  
  
***  
  
What now? Ken asked irritably.  
  
Well, that's the end of the episode, isn't it? So I said said Takeru. And that's a wrap!  
  
Hikari took a deep breath as she walked off the stage, exhausted. Boy, am I glad that's over! I need a nap.  
  
Director's notes, everyone! Taichi yelled as he made his way to an excited cast. They quieted down to a relative silence so he could talk. That was great! It's all we're going to do for today, let's clean up and be back here in two days to film for episode two. Mimi, the costumes were excellent. Lights, camera, and audio crew, you did great, (with the exception of Daisuke, Iori, and Jyou,) and the sets were perfect! This is a good omen for the rest of the series!  
  
We're doing the whole series? Yamato groaned.  
  
Of course we are! Taichi said. Unless you want me to tell...  
  
You win, the unhappy blond interrupted.  
  
And that's a wrap! Taichi was obviously very proud of himself, but it was short-lived.  
  
I already said that, Takeru pointed out.  
  
I like it better when I say it, Taichi said decisively.  
  
Hikari sighed as she headed off to change into some normal clothes. Sure, the first episode had been *okay,* but, knowing her brother, the relative calm wasn't going to last.  
  
***  
  
**End notes: **Well, our friends have made it through episode one with only a few hitches! Hikari is usually right, though, and her ending prediction is no exception. I haven't put them through nearly enough torture yet...Well anyway, in the next chapter, Hikari will battle a Clow Card, while Jun and Piccolomon have some major costume troubles, and the lighting crew continues to struggle. You won't want to miss it! R&R please, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much better. Good reviews inspire me, so the more reviews I get, the faster the second chapter will come out. It's already in progress, and it's a doozy! (Heehee, what a silly word!) At some point, I will put up a cast list, but for now I'm busy working on the second chapter. Also, the reason I use the kids' Japanese names is because they're just so much cooler than the American ones! (I think so, anyway. I'm not trying to force my opinions on you, even though they're *RIGHT!* Kidding...) Anyway...Love ya, ja ne,and all that,  
  
~Mini


	3. Chapter TwoIn Which Sakura Captures a Re...

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own Digimon or CCS, which you would know if you had read the previous two chapters. And if you haven't, then why are you on this chapter? Go back and read the first two, then you can read this one.  
  
**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry I've taken so long! School is way more strenuous this year than I thought it would be. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! This next chapter is where things really get going. A couple of plotlines are added, a couple are ended, and a couple are continued. Maybe not in those exact numbers. Since finals and my term paper are over and done with, I *may* update more often...I hope! Anyway, since I can't think of too much to write here, I'll move on to answering reviews. Did I mention that you reviewers are my favorite people? You inspire me to write! If you don't want to read my replies, go ahead to the story, and don't forget to review! Pretty please?  
  
Akino Ame-I never thought of the whole Kenmi thing! Hey, that is cool! Lol, I can't wait for Eriol either...I will not be denied my Eriol-kun! Heh. Sorry. Oh...thanks for the Piccolomon thing!  
  
Zeek-I'm glad you enjoy it, and sorry it took so long for me to update.  
  
Nine-I'm glad you like it so far. I'm working on finding some ways to add in some yaoi/yuri, because every good story needs a little bit. However, you seem to be a yaoi expert, and I'm not too good at writing it, being neither male nor homosexual. So maybe, when I get into it a bit, you can give me some advice...? Thank you!  
  
nEo-cHaN-Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you think I'm so funny! (I mean, I know I am...but...hehe, just joshin' you)  
  
**Chapter Two-In Which Sakura Captures a Really Useful Card, and the Full-Body Makeup is in Trouble  
  
** *Crash*   
  
Dang it! Ichijouji Ken yelled, as yet another rack of lights came tumbling down. He wasn't in the best of moods to begin with today, and matters were not exactly improved by him having to set up the lights three times more than he should have had to. Today, also, special effects would be the norm, as Sakura would be doing a lot of flying. To top it all off, Ken's newly acquired role of Sakura's father was more demanding than he had originally thought, and he had to work on the set while wearing Kinomoto Fujitaka's restrictive business suit. All in all, Ken was not someone to mess with at the moment.  
  
Unfortunately, Motomiya Daisuke was oblivious to that fact.  
  
Aw, I'm sorry, Ken! I'll do better next time. How was I supposed to know that prop table was there? If someone had told me, I wouldn't have knocked it into the light. Ken...Ken? Ken had begun to twitch dangerously, and a very bad situation would have arisen if Miyako hadn't come on the scene just then.  
  
Daisuke! Mimi wants you, you have to play a bodyguard in this episode! Sorry, Ken, you'll just have to do without a helper for now. Is that all right? Ken didn't answer, but attempted to get a hold of himself and go back to focusing the camera. Weird, what's wrong with him? Miyako wondered aloud.  
  
Daisuke shrugged. I dunno...but I get to play a bodyguard? That's cool, do I get the sunglasses and cool suit and everything?  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes and said in a condescending tone, We'll see, Daisuke, we'll see.  
  
***  
  
Piccolomon was floating around, with nothing to do. He was already orange, meaning his makeup was finished, and there was a good half hour before the filming began. All of a sudden, he ran into Daisuke's older sister Jun, who would have a tiny part as the Windy card in this episode. She was already dressed up, and didn't seem too happy to be doomed to the white, full-body makeup for more than an hour. Hey, Jun! Piccolomon called to her.  
  
Piccolomon, are you ready for today's filming? Jun responded, by way of a greeting.  
  
Yeah. But this stupid orange paint, it itches so badly!  
  
I know! I'm all decked out in this white stuff, I look like one of those people who walk around pretending to be statues. Plus, I'm thirsty, and I'm not supposed to drink! They're afraid I'll smear my makeup, said the redhead resentfully. What if I dehydrate?  
  
Piccolomon said cautiously, I have the same problem. There's a water fountain a little ways away from here, if we go there nobody will see us! And we can be extra careful not to mess up our makeup.  
  
Jun clapped her hands together excitedly, causing a cloud of something akin to chalk dust to float around. All right! Piccolomon, you're a genius.  
  
I try, Piccolomon answered, modestly, as they headed off for the water fountain, just two more brightly colored rebels in the park.  
  
***  
  
Taichi was very happy. It had been raining last night, but luckily for him and the crew, it turned into a bright sunny day. Prior to Taichi and Hikari's departure for the park, Koushiro had shown up at his apartment with the edited version of the first episode. After watching the first few minutes, Taichi had blissfully decided that he had a bright future as a director. Hikari had watched for about a minute before declaring herself too embarrassed to watch any more, but Koushiro had to admit, it was much better than he had expected. So when Taichi arrived, he went to ordering people about and setting up the first scene with more vigor than the first time around, which made everyone else happier and more productive. Everyone, that is, except Ken, whose mood had gone irreversibly bitter after the lighting fiascoes from earlier.   
  
As Taichi waltzed by the girls' dressing area, he heard Mimi and Sora arguing inside. Sora, this wig just isn't working. We're going to have to do something about it.  
  
What do you mean, Mimi? My hair looks fine. I don't think we need to...  
  
Sora, your hair's coming out of the wig! It looks absurd! We've even tried a wig cap, nothing works! Why won't you just let me...  
  
NO!!! Mimi, I can't let you do that to my hair.  
  
Taichi's curiosity was piqued. Knock knock, ladies. Are you both decent?  
  
Mimi and Sora both poked their heads out of the dressing room. said Sora.  
  
Your hair looks fine. I don't think the camera will pick up those few loose strands, Taichi remarked, on seeing Sora's hair, which really didn't look that bad to him.   
  
Mimi humphed. Well, I'm the costumer, and I say we should dye it!  
  
Dye it? Taichi exclaimed.  
  
Sora nodded. That's what she wants me to do. But I can't do that!  
  
Yes you can! Mimi argued. It's the hot fashion nowadays, to dye your hair futuristic colors! Sora, you'd look awesome with silvery platinum hair.  
  
Taichi looked uncomfortable. Well...why don't we just use the wig for now, and we'll worry about this later. Curtain's in fifteen! And with that, he left the two girls to keep arguing.  
  
***  
  
Jun and Piccolomon finally found a water fountain. It was set right by a baseball diamond, part of the new sports complex that had displaced the soccer field. Yay! Found it, and just in time, too! Jun squealed, as she ran towards the fountain, Piccolomon in her arms like a stuffed animal. But alas! This was not to be. Right before they reached their oasis, Jun tripped and fell, dropping herself and Piccolomon into a big puddle from last night's downpour! Their makeup was not spared a drenching, and they came up from the puddle with blotchy white/orange and pink faces.  
  
They took one look at each other and turned chalk white. said Piccolomon. We're in trouble now...why do you have to be such a klutz?  
  
Jun looked to be on the verge of tears. I...don't know! But we're not going to get back in time to fix our makeup! I'm lucky my dress and wig are only a little wet...we're in such trouble! I'm sorry, Piccolomon!  
  
Don't worry about it, said Piccolomon kindly. Here, I can roll in the dust on the baseball field, which'll make me look almost as good as new. And you don't come on the until later in the episode, right? So you can fix your own makeup and dry off by the time you're onstage. Now all we have to do is get back on time.  
  
Jun smiled. Thanks, Piccolomon! You're so smart!  
  
I try, Piccolomon said for the second time that day. Their drinks of water forgotten, Jun and Piccolomon made a mad dash back to the set, and got there just as Taichi called for Curtain in one!'  
  
Thank goodness! Jun exclaimed as she rushed into her deserted changing area.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero are discussing the possible Clow Card Sakura saw at the school earlier while having tea in Sakura's room.   
  
Hikari, as Sakura: So then, amidst all of the wind, there was this giant bird! Up in the sky! And none of the other kids saw it...  
  
Miyako, as Tomoyo: I didn't see it!  
  
Sakura: Well...we sort of established that, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Just elaborating...that's all...I'm sorry.   
  
Piccolomon, as Kero: Well, if only Sakura could see it, then it's probably a Clow Card. So...let's go to your school! (dons a pair of sunglasses and parades around professionally.) We can solve this!  
  
Sakura (sweatdropping): I guess he likes to watch cop shows, too.  
  
Kero: It's time to go cardcaptoring!!!  
  
Tomoyo (excitedly): Oh! And I made costumes, too! (whips out dress) They're all flowery, because it's spring!!  
  
Fujitaka (knocking on door):Sakura, who's in there with you? A guy with an Osaka dialect?  
  
Sakura: Just me, Tomoyo and...uh...uh...(frustrated)...a TV! Yeah, some crazy show. Heh...heh...  
  
Tomoyo (sweatdropping): Smooth, Sakura.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jun froze. Unless her mind was playing tricks on her, Taichi's call of Curtain in one! had just been broadcast across the soccer field. She was in the next scene, and she hadn't been able to find Mimi's white makeup or a suitable replacement. In other words, Jun was doomed. Taichi and the rest of the cast and crew would be furious if they had to take time out of their busy schedule for Jun to get her makeup redone, and it was time for her to go to her spot. Sighing, Jun resigned herself to her fate. But wait! What was this? Maybe, just maybe, Jun could pull it off. She picked up the life-saving object, made a few adjustments, and took off at a dead run for the stage.  
  
***  
  
Sakura is wearing the flowery dress Tomoyo pulled out in the previous scene. Kero-chan flies behind her, wearing a little collar with a flower on it, which is difficult considering that Piccolomon really doesn't have a neck. She is rolllerblading as fast as she can towards Tomoyo, who stands in front of the school. Tomoyo is surrounded by her bodyguards, who are all pretty ladies in black (otherwise known as Daisuke, Iori, Jyou, Koushiro, Yamato, and Takeru, wearing sunglasses and wigs and looking distinctly uncomfortable.)  
  
Sakura (panicked): Tomoyo, I'm so sorry I'm late!  
  
Tomoyo (calm, in definite contrast to Sakura): It's okay, I just got here.  
  
Iori, as Nameless Bodyguard: What would you like us to do?  
  
Tomoyo: You may leave, thank you. I'll let you know when to pick me up.  
  
The bodyguards drive off in a nice car, leaving Sakura shocked.  
  
Sakura: You have bodyguards? That's incredible! Aren't most bodyguards male, though?  
  
***  
Offstage, Daisuke muttered, Yes, most bodyguards are male. Why these had to be female, I don't know. He stripped off his stockings, silently praying that none of his other, saner friends were going to come and spot him like this.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo: Most bodyguards are male. This is actually my mom's idea. She worries about me, so she got me female bodyguards. They're really very nice.  
  
The scene shifts to the gym area. Things seem relatively calm and peaceful.  
  
Tomoyo: Things seem relatively calm and peaceful.  
  
(Offscreen, Taichi slaps his forehead, frustrated, but decides against cutting the scene.)  
  
Sakura: Yeah...but I have a feeling it won't last.  
  
Kero: That's right. I sense a Clow Card here in this school.  
  
As Kero speaks, a great wind blows around the set. The big bird appears, flying around above the heads of our three heroes/heroines.  
  
Sakura: There it is, just like this morning!  
  
Kero: It's the Fly card!  
  
Sakura: Okay, I'll capture it! (As she recites the incantation, the key glows and grows into a staff.) Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true identity! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release the seal! Windy card...  
  
Kero: No! Don't use Windy...not now! It's not ready!  
  
Sakura: ...change to pain of punishment!  
  
With an explosion of wind and fog, Windy rises out of the card, just the same way as she had last episode. Something is different about Windy, though. Her face looks...strange, somehow.  
  
An explosion of laughter from on and offstage accompanies Jun's entrance. Somehow, between fits of laughter, Taichi manages to yell   
  
***  
It was a few minutes before anyone was settled down enough to form a coherent sentence. Ken, the first to regain his speaking skills, asked, Jun, why are you wearing a paper plate over your face?  
  
Yes, our wonderfully bright Jun, in a last-ditch effort to fix her makeup, had drawn a face on a paper plate and taped it to her wig. It wasn't really such a bad idea, because the stage was pretty dark, there was wind and fog everywhere, and Jun wasn't onstage for very long. Nevertheless, Jun had managed to come out at an interval between fogbursts, so everyone had seen her   
  
Angrily, Jun said, Well, I'd like to see you do better, if you had fallen in a puddle and washed off half your makeup.  
  
Why didn't you tell us? Mimi asked.  
  
Aren't you mad at me? Jun avoided the question, feeling a little stupid now. She realized that Mimi wouldn't have minded reapplying her makeup, since neither girl appeared in the previous scene. Why didn't she think of that before?  
  
It's okay... said Taichi. But you're lucky that it was so funny, otherwise you'd be in such deep...  
  
Sora wisely interrupted him. Let's all take ten, while Mimi fixes Jun up, all right? This idea was greeted by much enthusiasm by the tired cast and crew, who immediately dispersed to do whatever it was they wanted to do.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: Okay, I'll capture it! (As she recites the incantation, the key glows and grows into a staff.) Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true identity! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, release the seal! Windy card...  
  
Kero: No! Don't use Windy...  
  
Sakura: ...change to pain of punishment!  
  
As wind and fog swirls about, Windy rises from the card, and all of the wind begins to blow at the Fly. However, the reason Kero tried to stop Sakura (besides the fact that he wasn't sure that Jun had found her makeup yet) soon becomes evident. The Fly blows all of the wind back at Sakura, who yells and is blown across the stage. Luckily, Kero is able to catch her before she hits the ground, and lowers her down safely, as the Fly disappears into the night.  
  
Sakura: Thanks, Kero-chan. Tomoyo, are you all right?  
  
Tomoyo: I'm just fine! I have it all on tape, too! (Sakura and Kero facefault.)  
  
***  
  
As the scene was changed back to Sakura's bedroom, Iori complained to Daisuke. I can't believe I have to play all girls' parts! And why did I have to do the speaking in the bodyguard scene...heck! Why was I even in that scene? Someone my height wouldn't usually be hired as a bodyguard!  
  
Daisuke wasn't really listening, as he was busy watching Hikari strip off her flowery dress...only to reveal a tank top and shorts underneath. He sighed and turned to the diminuitive Iori beside him. Because, your voice is the closest to a girl's voice out of the boys in that scene.  
  
Why wasn't Sora in that scene? Or Mimi?  
  
They both have scenes later on. They were already dressed...listen, Iori. I'm busy now, can you go pester someone else for a while? Daisuke asked, irritated.  
  
Iori crossed his arms and went off to sulk somewhere else.  
  
***  
  
The scene is Sakura's bedroom, the next morning. She is still sulking about her failed capture the previous night.  
  
Sakura: Why didn't Windy work against Fly?  
  
Kero: Well, Fly is a card under the element of Wind.  
  
Sakura: I caught all of my previous cards with Windy. Why did it work on those?  
  
Kero: Let's put it this way. How did you capture Windy? (superimposed shot of Windy)  
  
Sakura: (thinks for a moment) Well...it just kind of went into the book on its own.  
  
Kero: And how about Wood? (superimposed shot of Mimi as Wood)  
  
Sakura: It was really easy too.  
  
Kero: The cards all have different personalities. There are docile cards, like Windy and Wood, and violent cards. Some are stronger than others.   
  
Sakura: So what about Jump?  
  
Kero: It's violent, but it's really stupid. So you could catch it easily.  
  
Sakura: Is Fly violent, too? It seems that way.  
  
Kero: No, actually, it's also very docile.  
  
Sakura (confused): So...why did it attack me?  
  
Kero: I could use the cards to fortune-tell, but we only have three.  
  
Sakura (excited): Fortunetelling? You can tell fortunes with the cards?  
  
Kero: Well, yeah! Clow Reed was a fortune teller, as well as a great magician.  
  
Sakura: So...so...can they tell love fortunes too? Like with me and Yuki???  
  
Kero: That's not important enough to use the Cards for. (Sakura looks crestfallen.) Is that your brother's friend that you're always talking about?  
  
Sakura: (nodding vigorously) Yeah...Yuki...! (looks at clock) Oh! I'm late!  
  
Sakura runs down to breakfast, only to find her brother sitting there...but Yuki's there too.  
  
Yukiko: Hey, good morning, Sakura!  
  
Sakura: G...good morning, Yuki! (blushes)  
  
Touya: Morning, kaijuu. Late as usual, I see.  
  
Sakura (too happy to see Yukiko to do anything to her brother): Why are you here, Yukiko?  
  
Yukiko: I was up early, so I came to say hello.  
  
Touya: So, Yuki, what happened at club yesterday? You sounded kind of upset.  
  
Yukiko: Well, that big wind thing came, just like it did in the morning, except it was worse! It made a big mess of all of the archery equipment, and it took forever to clean up. I'm getting a little worried about what's going to happen if it just keeps getting stronger.  
  
Sakura (worried, but determined not to show it): Yukiko, you're in archery club?  
  
Touya: Yuki helps out when they need someone. She's really good, though. (Yukiko blushes.)  
  
Yukiko: I...I'm not really that good...We should probably get going.   
  
Sakura (VO, as they head out): I really need to do something about the Fly, it's going to hurt someone! I just need a plan...  
  
***  
  
That night, in Sakura's room...  
  
Sakura: I just wish I knew what to do...  
  
Kero: Staying up all night won't help you, Sakura. Go to sleep, you'll think better in the morning.  
  
Sakura: Okay, Kero-chan. Goodnight.  
  
Kero: Goodnight.  
  
As Sakura falls asleep, we fade into a dream sequence.  
  
Sakura (VO): The Fly is usually quiet and docile. I wonder what happened to make it violent...?  
  
Sakura floats in a black background, with strange white bubbles dotting the landscape. However, this isn't the main feature of the scene. That honor goes to a big, white bird, with its leg spurting blood.  
  
Sakura: It's injured...? Maybe...That's it! Now I know what to do!  
  
***  
  
Sakura stands in front of the school the next night. She wears a dress with a wing motif at the collar, on the boots, and on the hat, and holds the staff in front of her in a menacing pose.   
  
Tomoyo: I put wings on the uniform, to honor Fly!  
  
Sakura (sighs, speaks condescendingly): Yes. Very cute, Tomoyo.  
  
Kero: Sakura, I hope you have a plan. You have only three cards, and one of them won't work against Fly.  
  
Sakura: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  
  
All of a sudden, Fly appears, and sweeps Sakura off her feet. Sakura is prepared, however.  
  
Sakura: Wood! Reveal your lush forests and be my attendant!  
  
Wood grows into what is indeed a lush forest, and catches Sakura as she falls.   
  
Sakura: Jump! (Her boots grow wings, and she jumps up on the Fly's leg. She sees that the other leg is indeed badly injured, just like she saw in the dream.) Please, Fly, don't be afraid of me. I'm going to help your leg get better.   
  
After a few tense moments, Fly shrinks into a little bird form. It gives Sakura a quick friendly peck on the cheek, then returns to card form.  
  
Tomoyo: Great capture, Sakura!   
  
Kero (impressed): Sakura! Good job...but how did you know it was injured?  
  
Sakura: I had a dream last night, and I saw Fly. It looked like it was in pain, and I felt bad for it.  
  
Kero (VO): She saw the future. I guess I shouldn't be surprised...Clow Reed could, too. Sakura may just have what it takes to avert disaster.  
  
Sakura: Hey, Kero-chan, how can I heal Fly?  
  
Kero: Write your name on it, and put it in the book. (She does so, and when she pulls it out again, she proudly reveals to the camera that the bird is uninjured.)  
  
Sakura: Yay! What does Fly do?  
  
Kero (mischievous): Try it out.   
  
Sakura (excited): Fly! (The staff grows wings, and Sakura hops on, Tomoyo behind her. She flies off into the starry night, over the lighted city, for a dramatic ending pose as they all laugh happily. Fade to black.)  
  
***  
  
As Ken barked orders for his three would-be assistants, the rest of the cast strips off various articles of clothing and makeup. In a few minutes, they were all gathered by Taichi's chair to hear his notes. Clearing his throat dramatically a few times, the esteemed director began. Well, everyone, today went well! We are just too good! Pause for a few scattered cheers. I suppose we'll film episode three in a couple of days. I think that's all, so... Taichi glared at Takeru, who looked like he was about to speak. That's a wrap, everyone. Bye!  
The cast dispersed into the afternoon, and Yamato approached Taichi. Looks like you're being a little more successful than any of us thought.  
Taichi wasn't sure how to take this.   
said Yamato. But next episode isn't going to be so easy.  
Don't worry, Yamato-kun, I thought of everything, Taichi said pompously. I even rented the entire swimming pool to film!  
Yamato coughed something that sounded like Your sister's in a swimsuit in front of tons of guys who are also in girls' swimsuits but you can never be sure with those coughs, ne?  
  
***  
  
**End Notes: **Well, I finally update this story! I haven't put anything new since before school started! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case you hadn't figured it out yet, next episode will contain lots of people wearing girls' swimsuits...whether or not they actually *are* girls. And, depending on my mood, I may begin a new plotline containing some one-sided yaoi. Or maybe not...I'm not sure. One thing I am sure of...it will be lots of fun! For the readers, anyway. Maybe not the cast. Heh. Please review? Thank you, and stay tuned! Love ya!  
  
~Mini


End file.
